


Last Condom In the Fleet

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_epics, Condoms, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics commentfic for Community Day: Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Condom In the Fleet

She turned away from her locker with an odd expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

She looked at her fist for a moment and said, “Looks like we have a decision to make.”

He got out of his rack and walked over to her, ran his hands up and down her arms.  “We’re getting ready to frak.  What kind of decision is so important that it’s got you this serious?”

She leaned her cheek into his chest for a moment, then looked up at him.  “I’m pretty sure when I got these, the guy told me they were the last ones in the Fleet.  We’re down to one.”  She held up the condom packet.

“Oh.  And so the decision we need to make is?”  

“Well, if this is the last one, we have to agree to stop frakking..”

“What?  No!  Why would we do that?”  

He interrupted her, but she kept on, with a glare, as if he hadn’t.  “..other people, or...”

“Oh.   _That’s_ what you’re worried about?’  He sounded relieved, and he stepped closer again, put his arms around her and hugged her tight.  “I decided on you a long time ago.  There’s nobody else.”  He lowered his head for a tender kiss.

When he loosened his hold, she beamed up at him.  “Really?  I know there aren’t as many people around as there used to be.  Maybe I’m not your first ch...”

Again he interrupted her, “No.  Doesn’t matter how many people are left.  I chose you, and I would do it again.”  He kissed her again, pulling the condom packet out of her hand, “So, whaddaya say we leave this on the table for someone who needs it?”

The love shining in his eyes nearly undid her, but she managed to whisper, “Maybe we should stick it in Starbuck’s locker.”  She giggled at the laughing shock in his eyes.

“Done.  Now, where were we?”

She pushed him into his rack and pulled the curtain.  “I think we were right about....”  She pushed her hand into his sweats and wrapped her fingers around him.  “...here.”

“Ohhh.  Yeah.  That feels about right.”

“Yeah?”  She sat up on her knees to strip off her tanks and bra.  “Well, get naked.  We’re about to skip a few steps.”

He laughed and stripped, then grabbed her and rolled her to her side and pulled her thigh up over his hip.  “Gods.  I love the feel of your skin against mine.  It’s so soft, such a contrast to those muscles you use to wrangle the birds into submission.”  He sucked at bits of skin until he reached her mouth.  “Now, what was that about skipping some steps?”

“I’ve changed my mind.  I’m suddenly thinking we should go down the pre-flight checklist, make sure every. single. thing. gets done.”  She managed to get the entire sentence out between moans and sighs.

“You’re the boss.  I’d better get started.  This could take a while.”

“Uh-huh,” was her distracted answer.  That was good enough for him.


End file.
